Love at first sight
by Lovely Luna Lovegood
Summary: Walking down the long hallways , skipping perfectly at nearly every step, luna came to the end of the hallway and she looked around the corner, to see a long gingered hair male sitting alone


Walking down the long hallways , skipping perfectly at nearly every step, luna came to the end of the hallway and she looked around the corner, to see a long gingered hair male sitting alone, she smiled gently to herself, and went down and sat down quietly beside him, he looked like someone, well ...five people she knew. Bill look up at the young blonde who was sitting there he showed a smile of appriciantion for her company and she stook her hand out "Luna Lovegood" she said and he flashed a grin "Bill Weasley" he said and shook her hand and she gasped "i knew i recognized your face, your Ginny, percy, Rons and the twins older brother" she said in her dreamy voice and he nodded "the hair" he said and she nodded gently and looked away awkwardly and she smiled and looked about her and then they got talking, and they talked for hours upon hours, and standing up he held his hand out "lets get you back, before Professor Dumbledore has my guts for dinner for keeping you up this late" he said and she nodded and stood up and instead of taking his hand she linked him, and she smiled and made him skip, a little down the hallways and she stopped as soon as she came to ravenclaw rower and smiling "i really like talking to you" she said and he nodded "same" he said and she kissed his cheek gently then went into her common room, leaving Bill stand there with his hand on his cheek, walking back to the enterance of the school, bill smirked a little and thought "im deffiantly paying more visits" and he walked out of the doors and apparated home, to the burrow. Sitting down, he looked at molly who had spotted the pink lipstick on his cheek and she let out a smile and a gasp of joy "Bill Weasley!" she said and she went over and hugged him until he couldn't breath, he didn't understand why , but he was smiling ...but yet thinking about the quirky little blonde he had met that night, Bill had her hands on his cheek and he looked at her "Who's the girl" she asked and Bill widened his eyes and felt his cheek and realized he didn't rub off luna's lipstick stain and he shook his head.. "uhm..no..i." he studdered and then Molly put her hands on her hips and tutted "these mysterious girls!" she moaned and she shook her head, and then went out of his sight, he sighed and gathered his thoughts, that night he has felt something, something he nether really expierenced before.

The next morning, Luna woke up and got a shower and get ready into muggle clothes, today she was going into Hogsmeade with Hermione, Cho, and Ginny. Doing her hair into little curls, she smiled at the result and stood up and skipped out of her room and went down to the common room and skipped past the ravenclaws and out into the hallways and ready to meet up with her friends, standing she smiled a little as they all turned around the corner at once and linked her and they went off to Hogsmeade. Walking down the streets, she smiled gently and then saw the Ginger male from last night and hearing ginny scream "bill" gave her a fright, Ginny to her amazement ran and hugged her older brother and Luna and the rest watched with a smile and bill walked up with ginny to them, "what are you's girls doing here" he said and Ginny and hermione couldn't help put gawp at how hot he was. Luna sighed at them "we have free classes, nothing better to do" she said and Bill look at the female he knew from last night and he smiled gently "hey, Luna , wanna go to The Leaky Cauldron ..?" he asked stiffly and luna nodded "that would be nice" she replied and Bill smiled and Ginny winked at Luna and shooed hermione and choo off and followed them. Inside Luna smiled gently whilst looking down and Bill put a hand under her chin and put her head up so he look into her eyes "keep your gaze on me pet," he said and Luna felt butterflies go through her stomach. After a couple of Butterbeers, they sat and giggled as old friends...well they were friends. Luna smiled gently and she thought for two minutes "what should i do..should i kiss him" she thought and Bill looked into luna's eyes, whilst thinking the same thing, Luna leant in quickly and kissed hi softly, she had never kissed a guy ever, and Bill realised that, but soon she got the hang of things, and when she did, she pulled away "i..uhm..im sorry" she said and Bill shook his head "i wanted it to" he said and Luna nodded and she gave a little smile, and he looked about "wanna..go back to mine?" he asked, "i have a flat, in muggle london" he added and luna nodded gently and stood up, and apparated with him.

Stepping inside she looked around at the wonderful designs on the walls, and she hung her jacket up and walked into the living room. After hours of endless chat with him, she smiled "i think..i should be getting back now..its getting late" she said with a small smile and he bit her lip "well..why...don't you " he gulped and she waited for him finishing "stay..here?" he asked and she nodded gently "sure" she said and she smiled, and with that they continued talking. Bill realised something, something he never realised before,...He loved her...he knew her through ron and ginny and the rest, and most indeed would thank them, leaning in gently he kissed her with more passion, Luna forgot how to kiss again and then caught on and kissed back, he lifted her up gently and brought her into the bedroom and lay her down, luna stopped him "Bill" she said and he nodded "iv' neve -r" she started and he cut her off "had..sex?" he asked and she nodded her head "never" he asked and she nodded again "not even..orgasmed" he asked and she shook her head and he sighed "well..ill take it slowly with you, only if you want to" he said and she smiled "id' love that" she said, and so he stuck to his words, and after long hours of sex, she was lying in his arms, smiling gently, "iv' realised something" he said and she looked at him "i think iv' fallen in love with you" he admitted and she smiled and kissed him.

Years later, after graduation and the war, Luna came home from work as a Auror, and sitting down at the table, she felt her stomach and bit her lip. Standing up she took a drink from her coffee and waited for Bill to come home. That night when Bill came home, she stood up with tears in her eyes and he came forward to hug her "im pregnant" she said and he stood there godsmacked and then nodded gently and took her into a hug "ill stick around, i promise" he said, and so he did he kept to that promise, calling their first newborn Ffion Weasley Lovegood, and after that they got married and settled down in shell cottage.

((AUTHORS NOTE; im sorry its shit! Its my first fan fic! ;D ))


End file.
